Thin Line
by sweet like chocolate
Summary: AU No Aliens ML CC Liz Parker has hated Max Evans since the first time she saw him. But feelings change, and some things are undeniable. Soon sparks will fly...
1. Prologue

**Thin Line**  
By sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: Really don't own them!

Rating: PG (for now!) Summary: Liz Parker has hated Max Evans since the first time she saw him. But feelings change, and some things are undeniable. Soon sparks will fly... AU No Aliens M/L CC  
  
**A/N I am right in the middle of my GCSE's, and I really shouldn't be starting this! But the idea wouldn't go away until I wrote it down, so here it is. I'm halfway through the next chapter so it shouldn't be long till I update! Oh, and a warning, the title is temporary and will probably change.  
**  
_**Prologue- 1990**  
  
"We should have told her Jeff!"  
  
"For God's sake Nancy, Amy hasn't even really told Maria yet. She still thinks it's just a big adventure and that he'll come back and make everything right."  
  
"Have you thought about what she's going to feel like? When she goes next door and finds her best friend gone."  
  
"They're just moving across town Nancy, it's not the end of the world. They're only seven years old."  
  
There was a muffled sound and Liz bent forward closer to the door, so she could hear what was happening. It sounded like her mum was crying. Strange muffled sobs that wracked at her heart. She didn't understand. Her mum never cried.  
  
"I hate him so much Jeff. I hate what he's done to Amy and Maria. God, that little girl worshipped him. Why did he leave?"  
  
Liz knew what they were talking about now. Maria's dad. Everybody acted like she was stupid and didn't realise what was going on. She wasn't stupid though. She knew he had left, and probably wasn't coming back. She remembered him going. He had taken Maria out for an ice cream. She had gone too, because they were best friends and they always got ice creams together. Maria was strawberry, she was vanilla. When he had brought them home she had stood to the side as he hugged Maria and told her he loved her. Then he had told her he was going away for a little while and not to worry. Then he had left.  
  
Liz had sat with Maria in her house and watched as she leapt up onto the sofa every time a car had passed by. That had lasted two weeks. All the while Maria would tell Liz about all the adventures her dad was having, and all the presents she'd be getting when he came home.  
  
She'd noticed the grown-ups look worried then, and whisper amongst themselves. She'd known something was wrong, so she began listening at doors. It hadn't taken long to find out he probably wasn't coming back. She hadn't told Maria. It was the first time she'd ever kept a secret from her best friend, but every time she saw her jump up to watch a car go by, every time she saw hope rise in her friend's eyes just to fall again, every time that happened she just couldn't get the words out.  
  
Maria stopped jumping up to check every time a car drove by. She still raced to the door when it rang though, and she always looked just a tiny bit disappointed that it was Liz standing there.  
  
She had tried to take Maria's mind off it. She had pulled funny faces and she always let Maria be the princess when they played. Something had changed though. As the months wore on she grew just a bit quieter. You wouldn't have noticed it unless you really knew Maria, but Liz knew her better than she knew herself. A spark of the life that was so obvious in Maria had died and Liz didn't know how to make it better.  
  
Three months passed and the adults started whispering again. Liz had tried to ignore that Maria's clothes got more worn and patched. She lent her money for an ice cream when she didn't have any and shared her school lunch with her when Maria brought homemade sandwiches.  
  
She had started listening at doors again, but this time she didn't understand. What weren't they telling her? What was that about moving?  
  
With dread filling her heart she lent forward, eager to catch the next words.  
  
"The Evanses are coming tomorrow to make a final decision. If they decide to, then we'll tell her."  
  
The Evans. The name sounded familiar. Of course, Isabel. The shy girl who watched cautiously from the street as she and Maria played on the lawn outside her house. She hadn't questioned why Isabel's parents were visiting Amy, but now she knew.  
  
Maria was moving.  
__  
-----------------------------_

_"I won't go."  
  
"Liz, please. They're out neighbours."  
  
"Maria's my neighbour. Maria's my best friend. I don't want them to be my neighbours. I don't want to meet them EVER."  
  
"You're acting like a baby now Liz. The Evanses are our new neighbours and you will meet them and you will act politely."  
  
"I hate them. I hate everybody." With that Liz burst into tears. Nancy held her close and bent down to look into her eyes.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry it had to be this way. I really am. But you know you can phone Maria whenever you want and you'll still see her at school." Liz sniffled, her sobs subsiding. "Please do this for me sweetie. Just come meet them, say hello, then you can go, I promise."  
  
Liz looked at her suspiciously. "I don't have to like them?"  
  
Nancy laughed. "You don't have to like them, but you will be polite. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look on the bright side. They have twins your age. Maybe you'll make some new friends"  
  
Liz knew better than that though. She'd never be friends with the people who stole her best friend's home. NEVER.._

_--------------------------  
  
She couldn't hate Isabel.  
  
It was a shock, but she couldn't. She was just so nervous. Liz had overheard Mrs. Evans telling her mum that Isabel was afraid of starting a new school with no friends. Liz had taken one look at a scared Isabel and had known instantly that they would be friends. Not forever friends like she was with Maria, but she could show her round Roswell, and it wouldn't be to horrible living next door to her. Maybe Maria could come round and they could all play together.  
  
So she decided not to hate Isabel. It was okay though; she could still hate Mr and Mrs Evans. And the other twin. She hadn't met him yet.  
  
She would be fine just hating them._

_-----------------------------------  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans reminded her of her mum and dad. They were really warm and friendly. Mrs. Evans found her some vanilla ice cream when she learnt it was her favourite. Mr. Evans had talked about building a tree house, and had listened when she had made suggestions, not just dismissed her.  
  
She wasn't sure she could hate them either.  
  
Isabel's twin hadn't made an appearance yet, but Liz would definitely hate him. She had to. She couldn't just not hate anybody.  
  
It was this decision that led, when she was introduced to a dark-haired amber-eyed boy, to her whispered statement.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
She rushed off in the other direction; she wouldn't soften to him as well. She hated him.  
  
And the dark-haired amber-eyed boy, also known as Max Evans; he smiled._

_---------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Feedback is my lifeline, please stop me drowning. Please review!  
  
-Kat _


	2. Chapter 1: Journal Entries

**Thin Line**

By sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: Only own them in my dreams

Summary: See first chapter  
  
A/N I was amazed by the feedback I got! Ten reviews for just the first chapter. It's the most I've ever got for one chapter (I think), and I am so grateful! It really pushes me to write, and I just wrote this chapter instead of revising for my physics exam! This chapter is mainly just a introduction to the characters, seeing what really goes on it their heads, and provides some necessary background information. The action will start next chapter. _Italics_ is Max's journal and_ **bold Italics**_ is Liz's  
  
Anyway I hope you like, please tell me what you think!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers: gigi, **Alyanah, jazzypunker**, Alicia, **purpleant, The wander**, anonymous, **LizEvans, MaxsAntarPrincessLiz and Gifted Empress.  
**  
**Thank you.**

--------------

**Chapter 1- Journal Entries**  
  
_2000- 10 years later_   
  
_**September 23rd. Journal entry 1.  
  
I'm Liz Parker, and I have to say this is a pretty cool assignment Mr. Owen. My grandma is always telling me how important it is to record your life, you never know who'd find it interesting. Every time I started a diary though, I just couldn't keep it going. I just always gave up. I think this will help though, you know, actually having to carry on to get the grade.  
  
I like what you've called it too, a journal. That makes me feel like a scientist recording my thoughts on an experiment. And that's what life is right? One long experiment.  
  
As cool as this assignment is Mr. Owen, I feel obligated to point out that if you are reading this right now, you are breaking the most sacred of pacts. I hope if you are reading this you are ashamed of yourself, because these thoughts are private, meant only for me. You promised you wouldn't read them and I hope you don't.  
  
I don't actually get why you set us this assignment. Surely you know all the jocks like Tommy and Pauly are just gonna write some garbage. I know you think writing journals is a 'good way to identify the people we once were, and the people we are becoming', but loads of people aren't going to take it seriously.  
  
So, in accordance with the last bit, you suggested we start the journal with a list of things that will never change, whoever we become, and why that is. This actually caused me a lot of thought, but here's what I came up with.  
  
My best friends will always be Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman- I've known Maria since, well, always. I know everybody thinks we are as different as can be, but I don't know how I would survive without her. Alex, he's just, y'no, Alex. He balances us out, and all together we make up the three musketeers (my dad's nickname for us)! Alex lives next door to Maria; that's how we became friends. Sometimes I feel a little jealous, that they do loads of things without me, but I couldn't imagine my life without either of them. They are really lucky to have each other as neighbours though. Isabel Evans lives next door to me. She's ok, but she moves in different circles to me. We used to be really close when we were younger, but now we're just not.  
  
2) I'll always be a scientist- Have you ever walked in somewhere, and known instantly that was where you were meant to be? I have. The first time I went into one of the school labs, I smelt this smell, and I knew- I was home.  
  
3) I'll always need control- Before you get started, I am not a control freak, I just need order. It makes me feel safe, to have everything how I like it.  
  
That's it really. Oh, except one more thing.  
  
4) I'll always hate Max Evans**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
September 23rd. Journal entry 1._  
  
_I'm Max Evans, and this isn't as bad as I thought. At the beginning it seemed like a really stupid idea, to write down our thoughts and feelings, but I'm warming to the idea. It's actually kind of cool, to write down what I'm thinking without having to censor it for other people's benefit. It's surprising how often that happens. That you can't say what you really want to because it might hurt someone, or make someone mad, or simply reveal something you're not sure you want revealed.  
  
Question Mr Owen: Why did you call this a journal? I'm sure Liz Parker would say it's something to do with life being an experiment and we're the scientists recording it, but really, why? I know you won't answer these questions because you will never read this, but I'm still curious. Maybe I'll ask you tomorrow in class. That's another of those not saying what you think things though, because, if I asked you a question like that, everybody would know I'd actually tried on this assignment, and I'm not ready to be laughed at yet.  
  
It's weird how being clever is considered sad, and being stupid cool. Surely it should be the other way round. I mean, it's the clever people that go far. The stupid people end up working in the cheese factory. Yet, throughout high school, those who look like they are going to go far, they're ridiculed. I think you have to find the right balance. You have to work just hard enough to get the grades you need, but not show people that you do. That's my goal anyway. There are of course people at both ends of the spectrum, for example Liz Parker will be able to be what ever she wants when high school ends, but she's not exactly the coolest of the cool. She's not a geek though. Tommy on the other hand, he'll be stuck at the cheese factory for the rest of his life, but he rules the high school.  
  
So, a list of things that will never change whoever I become. It actually took me ages to come up with even one thing. It's odd that. I don't have any burning ambitions, or any friends that I'll stay close to forever. I mean I'm pretty popular, as far as things go. I'm invited to all the parties, hit on by all the girls, but in some ways I don't know anyone outside my family who knows the real me, not just the image I put out. And as far as girls go, there is only one who I'm interested in, and luckily for me, she thinks I'm the scum of the earth. God, my life just sounds great doesn't it, no real friends and the only girl I like hates me. Awesome.  
  
Anyway, a list of things: _

_1) My family will always be important to me- So many people at school bitch about their parents and siblings endlessly, but that is one area where I definitely don't fit in. I owe my parents everything. They adopted me and Is when we were six. They accepted us even though we had 'emotional difficulties' and without the support they've shown me over the years, I don't know where I'd be. So yeah, family will always be one of my top priorities.  
  
2) I have trust issues. It's one of the more charming things my real parents left me with after abandoning us on a road at the age of three. No matter how hard I try, I can't believe that people aren't going to just abandon me. There are only three people I know who I really trust, my mum, my dad and Is. I just can't trust anyone else. It's not in my nature.  
  
Thinking about it, that might be the reason I don't have any real friends. Huh. Never thought of that before._

_------------------------------------------------  
  
_**_I don't know why I hate him so much. To start with it was because he and his family moved into Maria's house. I'll admit that was a stupid reason, but he is just the most annoying person.  
  
He is popular, but I don't hold that against him. I mean, there are other people who are popular who I really like. Kyle for instance. Max though, he seems to make it his personal mission to annoy me in every way possible. He makes obnoxious comments when he knows I'm in hearing and he's always known just what to say that will make me mad.  
  
He is a total player as well. Every week it's another girl. Sometimes I wonder whether he does it just to annoy me. Perhaps it's his trust issues though. Maybe as soon as he comes close to really feeling anything for a girl he dumps her. I've never seen him hang out with a girl other than his sister.  
  
I just don't get why these girls go out with him. I'll admit, he's handsome in this boyish way, with those dark bangs that fall just in front of his eyes. I know that if you look carefully at those amber eyes you'll see enough vulnerability to want to wrap him up and look after him, but honestly, don't they see him go through these girls and actually think 'hmm, that could happen to me'. I guess that's where one of his date properties come from. You see, all the girls he dates must have light hair and a very low IQ.  
  
My polar opposites in fact._**

**_---------------------------------------------------  
_****  
**_I might be exaggerating just a little when I say I don't have any real friends. I consider Michael a real friend. He's different from all my other friends in the fact he's not very popular. I mean, he's popular because he hangs out with me and Isabel, but left by himself he wouldn't be very popular. He's also very different from me. When I take ages deliberating everything, Michael tends to jump in without thinking. Where I do try at school (despite what a certain next-door genius might think), Michael couldn't care less. Yet still I identify with him more than anyone outside my family. I think it's because we come from such similar situations. He's adopted too see. Except he didn't get so lucky. His foster-dad was a complete jerk and he even knocked him around. Luckily my dad helped him get emancipated last year.  
  
So yeah, Michael does know the real me. He even knows (unfortunately) about my slight crush on my next-door neighbour. Who, as aforementioned, hates my guts. She's always hated me. Before she even knew me.  
  
I didn't always like her. Well, I always liked her, I just didn't always fancy her. When we moved in and she told me she hated me, I smiled. I liked her spunk and I knew there and then, that I'd do everything possible to annoy her in every small way. We didn't really hate each other then. Oh, I know we used to pretend we did, but it was just a strange form of friendship. I'd annoy her, she'd annoy me, and we'd sit in our tree house and trade insults for hours.  
  
Then we grew up.  
  
She went to spend the summer with her aunt in Florida, and when she came back she'd changed. She had a tan, and she was taller, and she had certain assets that weren't there before. There was this sense of awkwardness between us and though we still traded insults they were sort of stilted, as if we didn't know quite what to do with ourselves.  
  
That was when my crush started.  
  
I didn't know it was a crush to begin with. I thought it was sort of odd that I couldn't get her off my mind, and that I got a strange feeling in my stomach when she was around., but I just dismissed it. As it became more obvious though, I tried to do everything possible to get her off my mind. It was around the time people first started really dating, and I threw myself into different girls. I'd make sure they were nothing like Liz. They would all be blond for a start. I became the player of the 8th grade. It was then I made the mistake that cost us our tenuous friendship, and made our pretend hate real.  
  
I dated Maria.  
  
You have to understand that although I dated all these girls I still had a huge crush on Liz. As I began to date my way through the year, a odd look of contempt grew in her eyes when she looked at me. I hated that. We grew more and more distant and I wanted to do anything to bring back our sparring matches. So I did the closest thing I could to dating her. I dated her best friend.  
  
Liz knew of course. She and Maria shared everything. She didn't seem to care and so Maria and I dated.  
  
Maria was great. She really understood me. We went for an ice cream and we talked for hours about everything and nothing. It was the first time I'd really enjoyed dating a girl and after two weeks I invited her back for dinner. She agreed and she came back to my house. I forgot it used to be hers.  
  
She grew very quiet as we entered the house and it was then I remembered. I apologised of course but she said it was fine. I took her up to my room and she sat on the bed and looked around. It seemed like she could see much more than me. She started to speak. I remember everything so well, it's as if it's stamped on my mind indelibly.  
  
"This was my room. I'd sit in my bed and when they fought I'd hide under the covers so I couldn't see anything, and I'd put my hands over my ears, so all I could hear and see was darkness. When they finished, he would come and find me. He'd take the covers off and we'd lie next to each other and stare at the stars through the skylight. Every night he'd tell me to make a wish and every night I would make the same one."  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"I wished...I wished they would look at each other and not see anyone else. I wished that there would be just one night when they didn't fight, but most of all I wished that I'd be able to lie there next to my dad and look at the stars forever."  
  
Her voice got more and more choked as she carried on, and when she finally finished I knew she was close to tears. She turned to me and asked in the most broken voice, "Why did he leave? Why did he leave me?"  
  
I had no idea what to say so I just put my arms round her and drew her close. I kissed her. A purely platonic kiss, to show support and love. I knew then my feelings toward Maria were not of boyfriend and girlfriend but merely those of understanding and friendship. Because I did understand her. We'd both been abandoned by people who should have loved us, and we'd both been scarred by it.  
  
I knew she didn't want to stay so I led her to my front door. She said she wanted to be alone and I respected that so I let her walk home by herself. Unfortunately Liz saw her and saw her tears. She came up to us and hugged Maria. She looked at me harshly.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
I saw Maria look at me from behind her back. She looked terrified, and I knew she didn't want Liz to know how upset she'd been. So I did the only acceptable thing in the situation. I lied.  
  
"I just broke up with her. Sorry if your friend can't except that."  
  
Liz looked at me with horror in her eyes and I saw something in them die. She turned to Maria and took her hand.  
  
And from that day onwards, Liz Parker has hated me.  
_  
Max put down his pen and stared at the paper in a melancholy way. Why did she hate him so much? He sighed and looked out of the window, hoping perhaps he'd find the answer out there.  
  
A soft smile lit his face as he saw the light in the tree house. Only two people could go in there apart from him and he knew for a fact that Isabel was in her room. Perhaps it was time for an annoy-Liz session. They always cheered him up. After all, it was technically his tree house.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**I might even have been able to get past his player stasis if not for the fact that he's so utterly heartless. Once he dumps a girl, he doesn't give a damn about their feelings. Sometimes I don't even think he knows how to love.  
  
Who am I kidding? Does any teenage guy know how to love? It seems there is no such thing as romance anymore, except in movies. Everywhere I go I see a distinct lack of flowers and chocolates  
  
I mean, now it's all about how far you've gone, and how far you're going to go. There are hardly any couples that even really know each other.**  
_  
Liz jumped in shock and the pen fell from her hand, as a cough sounded from in front of her. Before she looked up a part of her was already resigned to the fact that there, standing at the entrance of what was technically his tree house, was the object of her ramblings. She didn't expect what came next though.  
  
His amber eyes bored into hers as he spoke.  
  
"You were talking out loud."

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**So what do ya think! Please review I'd love to know. So click the button please!   
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
-Kat**


	3. Chapter 2: Conversations

**Walking the Border** (previously Thin Line)

By sweet like chocolate 

**Disclaimer**: Only own them in my dreams

**Rating**: PG (for now!)

**Summary:** Liz Parker has hated Max Evans since the first time she saw him. But feelings change, and some things are undeniable. Soon sparks will fly... AU No Aliens M/L CC

**A/N **OMG- Thank you to all my reviewers, I have never got so many reviews for one story! I love you guys- **Bethlynn Giehl, cherrycoke123abc, TheCompleteDitz, kilara, fuck, LizEvans, **Natali, marcy, anonymous, **jazzypunker, lovedbytheangels, cracker13, purpleant, cheekyfraggle, gig246 **(by the way I got your email, I'm really sorry I haven't replied, I've just been busy and my family has been hogging the computer! I'll try and reply today or tomorrow.)

Now for the story, I hope you like...

Max sighed as he stood on the ladder peering into the tree house. He watched as she lent forward and a dark curtain of hair fell across her face. His fingers itched to sweep it back and discover once and for all if it was as silky as it looked. She was deep in concentration, writing in what he only assume was her journal from class.

She was so wrapped in thought that she hadn't even noticed him, and he was loathe to destroy the picture she made sitting there, lost deep in her own mind. Every now and then she'd stop and chew the top of her pen, staring into space, as she searched for some inner thought.

When she began to talk aloud he almost fell of the ladder with shock, only quick reactions saving him from a painful and humiliating descent. He thought at first she was talking to him, but her steady interest in her journal showed him she was merely reading what she had written. He had tried to concentrate on what she was saying, knowing it would give him some insights he might never have again, but he couldn't get his mind to concentrate. It was much more interesting to watch how her eyes lit up like stars and her cheeks flushed a delicate red as she wrote about a subject that obviously moved her.

Eventually he forced his mind away from the perfect picture she made sitting there to what she was actually talking about...and then he felt his heart crack slowly and then break apart. She hated him. She really, seriously loathed him.

He had always hoped that her feelings were not as strong as she made out to others. There were moments when he felt she almost enjoyed hating him; when he felt that behind all the sarcasm and cutting remarks there was affection. This proved him wrong though. Maybe he had just seen what he wanted to see.

When he dragged his thoughts back from self-pity she had changed topic. He wrinkled his nose when he realised she was moaning about the lack of romance in the world. His eyebrows raised in surprise. So Liz Parker was a closet romantic. Immediately several schemes of how to use this information popped into his head.

"...I mean, now it's all about how far you've gone, and how far you're going to go. There are hardly any couples that even really know each other."

He cleared his throat conspicuously, and then realised he didn't have an excuse for being there.

"You were talking out loud." He said rather lamely while berating himself in his head. _You were talking out loud, very smooth Evans._

A range of emotions passed through her eyes so quickly he almost missed them. For a second though she looked horrified, as she tried to remain in control. She flushed red as he took a step forward and asked in a much more serious voice than normal, "Did you really mean that?"

She looked around like a rabbit caught in headlights, trying desperately to escape.

"Did I really mean what?"

"All that stuff you said." She looked almost frantic now, and he hesitated before putting her out of her misery. "Because it seems to me that romance is everywhere if you look carefully."

He felt like a coward for not confronting her, but she had unwittingly attacked his only weakness- he could not bear to see her in pain. Even now he felt better as he saw her relax, thinking he had only heard about her romantic side, and he smiled, recognising the familiar glimmer of confrontation light up her eyes.

"And what would you know about romance, Evans?"

She always liked to put emphasis on his surname, as if he wasn't worthy of a first name.

"More than you, Parker."

"Of course, how could I forget? Max Evans and his endless stream of girlfriends. Who is it today?" Her voice was full of contempt and he felt himself shrinking under her scrutiny before his anger rose. Who was she to judge him that quickly?

"You're just waiting till it's you." He flashed her a smile. "Besides it's better to have had many partners..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to bite back a groan at his stupidity, "than none at all."

"Oh, I can't wait. I mean to be treated like an object, with no trace of respect. It's every girls dream." She rolled her eyes and shut the journal, getting to her feet.

"Personally, I haven't had any complaints."

"Hmm...has it ever occurred to you that the girls you date don't have the brain cells to form one."

He wondered for a split second whether he should defend them, but he quickly forgot that idea, after all, it was hard to defend a remark that was probably true. Instead he raised one eyebrow and concentrated on the girl in front of him. "We are in a bad mood tonight, aren't we?"

She shone him a sweet smile. "Only since talking to you."

He clasped his hand over his chest and swooned backwards, clutching the edge of the tree house to keep from falling out, while saying in a teary voice, "You've broken my heart."

"Wasn't aware you had one. Now excuse me, I think I'll retire to my room, where there are no chauvinistic bastards to bug me."

"I'll have you know I'm a sweet, caring, sensitive man."

She moved a step closer and heat filled her gaze. She raked her eyes over his body slowly and appraisingly. He felt his mouth dry up and he gulped. As she leant forward her scent filled the air about him, and he thought his legs might give up.

She leant close to his ear and whispered, "I don't see a man anywhere."

He winced and she moved back. "Low blow Liz."

She smirked. "Now please move. I don't want to be in your presence for longer than is strictly necessary."

"Sooner or later you'll for my charms."

She leaned forward again, a curtain of dark hair sweeping across his chest. Her voice was husky and low when she spoke. "Maybe..."

She skipped round him and out of the entrance of the tree house, calling behind as she climbed down. "...but only in your dreams."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Max flopped back on to his bed and groaned.

"She hates me."

Michael, who was tossing a small football up and down in the air, raised his eyebrows toward his friend.

"Okay, can I get something straight here? She tells you that she hates you every day, you've yet to have a conversation without trading insults, she avoids you like the plague...and you have only just realised that her feelings towards you aren't exactly full of warmth?" He chuckled to himself. "God, they say I'm slow."

Max raised a finger towards his friend before sinking back down into the bed. When he spoke his voice was one of deep despair, "I guess it just burst my bubble."

He got up slowly and made his way over to the desk and a few moments later the sound of the Counting Crows wound its way through the room.

Michael winced at the music, before biting back a laugh at the look on his friends face.

"C'mon Max, this isn't the end of the world. It could be worse."

Max, who had returned to his position on the bed, rolled over to face his friend.

"Please, enlighten me on how this could be any worse."

"Well, you could have just had to tell her that your alien destined bride is pregnant with your child after you spent the night together and that in twenty-four hours you'll be returning to your home planet, which you've never been to, because this destined bride's child can't survive on Earth. Oh yeah, and without you knowing it, your destined bride has killed one of your closest friends and has betrayed you to your enemies. That, my friend, would be worse."

Max looked at his friend warily, as if worried he might grow another head at some point. He got up from the bed and pushed Michael over to it. He knelt in front of him.

He looked into his eyes and said in all seriousness, "We can deal with this together Michael, one step at a time. Just help me here, give them to me."

Michael looked at him warily and moved backwards slightly away from Max. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The drugs Michael. Give me the drugs."

"Okay man, you're on the wrong track here..."

Max interrupted him quickly, "It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He leant forward to take Michael's hand in his. "We can fight this together. I'm here for you."

It was that scene that Diane walked in on- her son kneeling in front of his best friend, holding his hand in a position that looked alarmingly like a proposal. At her entrance Michael flung Max's hand away as if he had some sort of contagious disease and looked at him like he had never seen him before. Diane muttered something about asking whether Michael was staying for dinner before quickly exiting the room, all the time wondering if this was the reason Max supported gay marriages

The boys stood in shell-shocked silence for a minute after she left before Michael exploded.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not on drugs you asshole. You asked me to tell you a worse scenario and I told you one. Just because I have a vivid imagination does not mean I'm popping pills." Michael shuddered and he rubbed his head in frustration. "My God, your mum probably thinks we're gay now, and don't even get me started on what could happen if Isabel finds out." He shuddered again, picturing the havoc Max's sister could wreak. "Do me a favour Max, lets just pretend this never happened. I really don't need any residual mental images. I'm late for my shift at the Crashdown. I'll see you around."

He left Max sitting on the floor still in shock, both from what had happened and now from what had possibly been Michael's longest ever speech. He did raise a valid point though, serious damage control needed to be done. Reluctantly he dragged himself up from the floor and turned off the music.

Hopefully his mother had not told Isabel. It was very unlikely that had happened. It would involve Isabel being in the kitchen at the exact moment his mother walked in. His mother would also have to be shocked enough to tell the first person she came into contact with, and Isabel would have to have been bored enough to actually want to hear what his mother had to say.

All in all it was a very slight possibility that his sister found out. Even then, what was she going to do? He felt slightly better; there was really nothing to worry about.

His good mood lasted exactly five seconds- the time it took to exit his room and meet his sister on the stairs. She shot him a wicked grin and he gulped. _Damn._

"Hey Maximus, my math homework's on my desk. I'm really stuck on it. I might just call Liz and get her to help. It feels like ages since I had a proper conversation with her. Who know what we'll find to talk about?" His sister's voice was deceptively light as he made his way resignedly to her bedroom.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

On getting back from the treehouse Liz had time to replay the entire incident in her head. Remembering the look in Max's eyes when he had first appeared she had the uncanny suspicion he had heard more than he let on. Only if that was true, why didn't he confront her? The problem was too much to deal with on her own, and one phone call later she was sitting in the kitchen sharing her thoughts...

"So, do you think he heard it?" Liz dug the spoon deep into the ice-cream and took a bite before carrying on without hearing her friend's answer. "I feel so bad if he did. I mean, it wasn't as if I meant for him to be there."

Maria looked across at her friend. A slight crinkle appeared in her forehead and Liz raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Liz, you tell him that you hate him almost every day. How does him overhearing you write it in your journal change anything?"

"Because..."_ writing it in my journal makes it real_ was what wanted Liz to say, but that would insinuate that it wasn't real to begin with, which was just ridiculous.

Maria was still looking at her and she realised she had never answered her question.

"Because, even though I hate him, he doesn't need to hear me go into the gritty details, that's why." That was why she felt bad. No other reason than that. "You know me Maria, I'm not exactly a confrontational person." Maria snorted and Liz glared at her. "I'm not!"

"I'm sorry chica, but you and Max fight almost every day. I'd say when it comes to him you're a little bit confrontational."

"Max is different." Liz paused to take another bite of ice cream, savouring its taste on her tongue as she contemplated the enigma that was Max Evans. "He gets under my skin." She shrugged to indicate that even she wasn't sure what she meant by that. Maria smiled as a sudden idea about the relationship between her friend and Max Evans hit her. This situation needed careful monitoring and she knew exactly who to ask to help...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Forget it Deluca!"

"C'mon Michael, it's not a big deal. You said yourself the other day that you owed me one. This is a chance to repay the favour."

"Firstly, I meant something along the lines of doing your homework for you," Maria snorted and he glared at her before continuing, "not betraying my best friend. Secondly there is nothing to tell, Max doesn't confide in me about stuff like that." Knowing that he was lying through his teeth Michael quickly turned away before Maria had the chance to see the lie through his eyes. She was annoyingly good at that.

"It's not betrayal, after all it's his happiness at stake here." Maria sighed loftily. "That's your problem Michael, you're so dramatic about everything."

Caught by surprise Michael whirled round, "Me?! Dramatic?! Compared to you?! Please."

"And what do you mean by that?" Maria had taken a dangerous pose, her cheeks were flushed and her hands rested on her hips, but Michael blundered on regardless.

"You're such a drama queen, everyone knows that. You always have to exaggerate everything. Maybe you hope that if you're bright enough and bold enough, nobody will notice the real you hiding inside."

Maria had gone dead white and she shook with anger. Michael stepped backwards hesitantly before stepping forward suddenly, cutting off Maria's outburst before it had even begun.

"You come here asking me to play matchmaker with you, but we both know, if you only told Liz what really happened with Max back in eighth grade- that he isn't the heartless jerk she thinks he is, she'd have no real reason to hate him. She thinks he happily breaks girls' hearts, but you could set that straight. So why don't you Maria, why don't you tell her?"

Michael instantly regretted his speech as Maria's eyes dropped from his and she turned towards the door, not before he saw her eyes fill with tears. He knew he should say something but the words wouldn't come. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Look, I'm sor..."

"Don't be, you're right." Maria's voice was as he had never heard it before, washed out and without any fire within it. He had a sudden wish that she was yelling. "But did you ever consider Michael, that I'm not brave enough to tell Liz the truth."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen, each lost in their own thoughts. Michael, desperate to bring back the Maria he knew, sighed and forced himself to do something he knew he'd regret.

"So, if I was to do this whole match-making thing..."

Just like that the old Maria was back, as fire leapt back into her eyes and she played her ace. "If? Michael, I think you will be doing this. After all, I ran into Isabel this morning. You'll never guess what she told me..."

Michael sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Maria Deluca, that odd girl who hangs round with Liz Parker. I know what people say about me, and to be honest I don't care. I am what I am._

_I love Liz. She has always been there for me, through the darkest days and the happiest moments, she has been one of the few constant things in my life. I love her for that, and without a doubt she is my best friend, which brings up the question, why don't I tell her that Max didn't break up with me and make me cry, that he only comforted me when I was crying? It's a hard question to answer and one I'm not sure I can even, but I'll try._

_Liz loves me, I know that, but she comes from a home where nothing terrible has ever happened. Yes her parents fight, but they love each other, and that's clear. She's always had enough money to be comfortable; she's never sat at the top of the stairs listening to her mother cry, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how._

_I remember Liz comforting me when my dad left. She would try and make me smile, and she never abandoned me. But all the while I knew that she didn't really understand what I was going through. It's not her fault; I think it's almost impossible for anyone who hasn't been through it to truly understand what it feels like. Liz would comfort me and be there for me, but try as she might, I could always see that slight look of pity in her eyes._

_I can't describe how much I hate that look of pity. After he left, it seemed that everywhere I looked I was met by pity shining out of everyone's faces. The one thing I didn't want was that pity. I didn't want pity; I just wanted someone to explain to me what was wrong with me, that he didn't want me. _

_Heck I'm crying now. Stupid diary. _

_It took me a long time to understand that it wasn't something that was wrong with me, only something that was wrong with him. Even now I sometimes wonder, what if I had done that differently, would he have stayed around? Would everything be different now?_

_So why don't I tell Liz that I was crying because I was remembering my dad? Maybe it's because I'm not brave enough to have to face that look of pity in her eyes. Maybe because I know she'll nod like she understands and then go home and have a dad to hug and tease. And maybe, just maybe, it's because I don't want to remember, I want to push it away so it feels like it never happened. Does that make me a coward? I don't know anymore. I just don't know._

New chapter soonish I hope! Please keep up your brilliant reviewing!

-Kat


End file.
